A SlytherPuff's Pride
by changerswriter
Summary: OC Lesbian love story between a Slytherin and a Hufflepuff. Set after the War. Headmistress McGonagall. TW for attempted rape, bullying. Discover the true meaning and friendship of Hufflepuffs, and the true meaning and loyalty of Slytherins. They are not as different as you may think. ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there. :) I've been considering rewriting this fanfic in the third person narrative format. I had my little test run with first person POV, but I'm not quite digging it. Will anyone be extremely offended if I edited this piece? Please let me know. 3**

I don't know how I got into this situation. I don't know what it was about me that made me a target of their hate. I tried to ignore them as I walked down the Grand Staircase, shuffling my messenger bag so it didn't lean so heavily on one side.

Was it my good grades?

Was it my house, which was the brunt of many jokes - Hufflepuff?

Was it because of my orientation?

"Alright then, stop ignoring us. Can't give us the time of day since you're a lezzer, eh?" There was laughter behind me.

That was Charles Higgens. I could distinguish his voice through a crowd of people, so often were his insults.

I didn't hate the Gryffindor House, don't get me wrong. But I did hate _him. _

I tugged nervously on my yellow-and-black scarf. I started walking faster down the stairs, trying to quickly get back to the Hufflepuff common room.

My bag wrenched out of my grip, pulling my arm painfully as it flew down a flight of stairs, scattering quills and ink, along with my books. Charles and his gang of troublemaking friends sniggered.

My patience broke. I whirled on Charles, whose wand was fading in color from the spell he'd cast. "Goddammit, why can't you just leave me alone?" I snapped.

"What did you just say to me?" he demanded. I sighed in exasperation. The usual way of things. He would attack me, and I would turn my back and try to forgive. "Did she just use a muggle slur?"

I turned my back on him and started gathering my supplies, mentally cursing him as I looked at my pages of ruined parchment. I would have to buy new scrolls, and god knew I didn't have money to be throwing away.

"Oi! Don't turn your back on me when I'm talking to you!" He shouted. There was a stampede of feet as his cronies followed him quickly down the stairs.

Something in the atmosphere shifted, then. I felt it in the air, a sort of static hum. My heartbeat quickened and I knew something was wrong. Something was very, very wrong, and I needed to get out of here, quick, damned be the quills!

I dropped my bag and started running down the stairs. A smattering of feet followed me. My wand was clenched in my sweaty hand, but I couldn't risk turning to cast a spell lest I fall down the flights, or worse, into thin air. As if the staircase had heard my thoughts, it started to shift toward another level.

_No! No no no! Fucking shit. _I grasped the rail and inched backward as the thugs jumped on.

I held my wand pointed at them, not daring to make the first move. Not cowardly, no, I just couldn't afford to be expelled. Hogwarts was my home, despite these constant abusers.

"Well, you going to do anything, you fucking freak?" Charles asked venomously. His friends, one lanky and one burly, held their wands out too.

The staircase was still shifting. It was late, and there was next to no chance of anyone finding me. I cursed myself for going to the library so late on a Friday night. All the other students would be resting after a stressful week.

I saw the paintings watching what was occurring. "Help!" I pleaded with them. "Help! Get Headmistress McGonag-umgph!" My shout was cut off by a fist in my mouth. I fell, and my neck bounced sharply on the edge of a stair; dazed, I noticed with horror my head was hanging into thin air. The movement of the staircase kept Charles pinned against my body and the railing. I struggled to throw him off me, reaching desperately for my wand, which was balanced precariously on the last step.

_Thick! _ My head hit the landing and my struggling increased. Now was the only chance I had to get away. I squirmed forward, despite Charles' hand grasping my throat. My lower back was on the landing now, but my wand was further away, having been hit aside in my struggle.

I was fully on the landing, thrashing wildly. His friends hurried down on either side of the staircase and held my wrists down. "Let's have some fun," one of them sneered.

_Wha-? _My heart stuttered. _N- No! NO! _My shoulders wrenched from their sockets as I pulled desperately, trying to get out of their hold. Charles was hovering over me, tearing my robe off.  
"MO! STGHMP!" I screamed, my mouth muffled by his hand. He pinched the tip of my nose closed roughly, and tears formed in my eyes. The end of my scarf was grabbed roughly and shoved down my throat, causing me to gag and taste a sour liquid. My face grew hot and red from anger and lack of air.

My robe lay in tatters over my frame, and I kicked violently at the Gryffindor over me, hoping to get a shot to the groin.

When I kneed him in the stomach he gasped and there was a sudden, blinding pain as blood started pouring down the contours of my cheeks. I could see well enough to see his fist drawing back. A sharp noise hit my ears. My zipper. My head became cold as my blood pressure shifted. There was a sudden draft of air as my skirt was pulled down.

"MO! AGPHPHGGPH! DO! HECKBP! HECKBP!" I started bucking, kicking violently and trying to spit my scarf out. Trying to do anything to escape. _I'd rather die. Please, just let me die. Don't let this happen, _I prayed.

"Be quiet! We're going to teach you to be straight!" Charles hissed, his hand quickly coming to my throat.

One of my hands escaped the hold of the Gryffindor pinning my arms down. I used it to quickly punch him in the throat, and twisting my body, I scrambled for my wand. I had a finger on it. A hand gripped my foot and I kicked out blindly, hitting Charles in the face. I tore the scarf out of my throat and aimed my wand at the nearest person, gasping, "Relashio!"

I scrambled to my feet and pulled my skirt up as the thug screamed and frantically patted down the fire in his robes. I ran down the stairs, falling over myself in my haste, a hand holding my skirt to my hip, casting "Reducto!" behind me, effectively blowing apart a piece of the staircase, slowing their progress towards me.

A jinx flew next to my ear, making me duck. I turned briefly to cast a shield charm.

* * *

My lungs burned as I ran, and after a few minutes and multiple shielding charms I knew I had lost them. But I didn't stop running. The thought that they might still be pursuing me kept me sprinting around corners despite the pain throughout my body.

Finally, the entrance to the common room. I crawled through the entrance, my ragged breathing alerting those in the common room to my arrival. I stumbled out of the hole, falling to my hands and knees on the warm floor. My wand skidded a foot from my bleeding hand.

"Ide!" someone called.

My body shook violently with exhaustion and I found my vision going black. Feet surrounded me, but I knew I was safe, so I let myself succumb to the darkness at the edge of my vision.


	2. Chapter 2

The noise of gentle whispers and stirring items woke me.

I groaned as I moved against the cozy couch I'd been laid upon.

"She's awake," someone mentioned. More shuffling. I opened one eye, and saw all the Hufflepuffs squeezed into the small room, staring intently at me. Mixed emotions were plainly shown on different students' faces. Some showed fear, some sadness, and yet others - an unusual emotion - anger. Someone crouched down next to me and the flickering light from the fireplace obscured the face for a moment. The person took my hand in her warm ones.

"Ide. We were so worried." The figure, who I then realized to be one of my closest friends, Hadley, pushed my light brown hair out of my face. "Glen has gone for Headmistress McGonagall. They should be here soon."

I groaned into the pillow. Almost as if on cue, a curt voice called over the low ones, "Out of my way!" Everyone parted quickly, and a frazzled McGonagall stepped quickly into the common room. Nobody bothered to mention that non-Hufflepuffs weren't allowed in the house. "Is she awake?" She held her tartan dressing gown with one hand as she stepped over slower moving students' feet. "Miss Byrne?" Her face came into view, clear worry etched into her face. "Miss Byrne, can you hear me? Can you reply at all?" I met her eyes with my one open one, but couldn't find the strength to reply.

McGonagall stood up very straight and swept her hand, saying, "Everyone to the wall. We need room. That includes you, Hadley and Glen."

_Hadley and Glen. _The fact that she used first names made it clear she was serious. Glen's green eyes met mine as he took Hadley by the hand and pulled her away from me. His eyes seemed to simultaneously say, _Are you okay? _and _Whoever did this- I'm gonna kill him. _

The headmistress put her wrinkly hand on my arm, then snaked her fingers down my wrist to take a pulse. She kneeled down to my level and looked me in the eyes. "Madam Pomfrey is on her way as I speak. I'm not very talented with healing, and as I don't know how hurt you are, I think it best not to move you. Do you understand, Miss Byrne?"

I tried to convey my understanding through my eye.

"Miss Ide, can you tell me how you came to be like this? Can you tell me what happened?" My eyes fell to the floor. Try as I might, I couldn't get the strength or the courage to speak to her.

"Poppy," the headmistress sighed in relief. Her head turned back to me. "She's not responsive." She whispered something in her ear. "...I pray that's not it." I heard the snippet as her voice cracked from anxiety.

The wizened old healer stood over the couch and looked briefly over my body. "Ide, can you tell me what hurts the worst?" she asked softly.

"I don't know," I croaked. My whole body was numb. My mind was numb. It was as if I were floating in the sea, and the more waves that crashed over me, the colder and more unfazed I felt.

The healer took out her wand and muttered a quick spell which put me flat on my back on the sofa without any pain. During this, she took my robe off, and for a brief moment I saw the distress in her eyes. Hadley reached out to take it from her, saying quietly, "I can... I can mend it."

It was barely a robe anymore, it closer resembled a strip of cloth. McGonagall's eyes shut hard when Hadley said it. Hadley then retreated to the wall, clutching the fabric in white knuckles.

First Madam Pomfrey examined my eye, which was swollen shut and purpled. She uncorked a potion and dribbled it down my throat. "Minerva, make a list," Pomfrey commanded. The headmistress looked taken aback at being ordered to do something for a moment, but she quickly controlled herself and conjured a quill and parchment, bewitching it to write what Pomfrey diagnosed.

"Swollen, bruised eye." _scritch-scratch_

"Broken nose," she said, forcing another bottle open and pouring it down. She lightly touched my face, pushing and pulling. "Minimal lesion on the right upper corner of forehead. Signs of hair loss on right scalp, due to pulling." She waved her wand, clearing away the dried blood from that section of my body. "Swollen lip."

She pulled lightly on my scarf, which was still loosely around my neck. She held it distastefully in her hand, and took a deep breath. "Scarf- colored yellow and black. Traces of saliva and blood, scent of bile. Suspected use as a gag." _scritch scratch _ A sob broke somewhere behind me, and I suspected it was Hadley. McGonagall pressed her long fingers to the bridge of her nose.

"Bruising around neck, bruising around wrists-" She paused. "Different size hand marks. More than one person was involved."

"Poppy, are you sure?" I focused on the sound of her robes swishing on the floor.

"I am positive, Minerva," she said grimly. Another sob sounded behind me, quickly muffled by clothing.

"Lesions on hands." More potions. "Handprint on right ankle." _Scritch scratch _I knew what was coming next. She had to notice.

"Skirt zipper...Broken," Pomfrey stuttered. She looked around, realizing the students were still in the room, and blushed at revealing this to them. "Minerva, make them go to their rooms."

"_They_ didn't touch me..._there_," I whispered. "They don't have to leave... Don't make them leave." I felt a single tear trace down my cheek.

* * *

Pomfrey treated me the best she could, and told McGonagall I should be excused from classes for a week, to cope with the trauma. She allowed me to stay in the common room, deciding it would be better for my healing than up in the infirmary.

Before Headmistress McGonagall left, she kneeled down to the couch and implored, "I want to help you, Ide. But I can't do that unless you tell me who attacked you. You needn't fear them, I will _not _let them hurt you again." She took my hand in hers and squeezed it gently. "I realize you must be tired, so I will let you sleep. I want an audience with you in my office at the end of the week." My heart started to race. I would have to walk a long way to her office. Out in the open. Where _they_ might be waiting for me.

She saw this and said, "I will fetch you."

I nodded. A door closed, and I was left feeling alone, but not physically alone.


	3. Chapter 3

I could tell it was morning because the wall across from me was bronzed from the sun peeking through the window. I stretched my neck out, letting out a small puff as pain coursed through the muscles. The events of last night came rushing back at me and I sat up quickly. I put my head in my hands at the sudden blood rush. I was in the Hufflepuff common room, where I had previously been stretched out on a cushy couch. Hadley was stirred. She rubbed her eyes and pulled her curly black hair out of her eyes.

"Hey. You're awake. How are you?" She had fallen asleep in a chair near the fire pit. She changed position to that of a cross-legged one, half-remembering to move her mug out of her lap before it fell.

_How am I? _

Hadley nudged a figure at her feet with a bare foot. "Glen. Get up. Ide's awake."

The figure appeared out of a mountain of blankets, muttering and wiping something from his cheek. His tired eyes met mine, and they seemed to be asking a question that I was ignoring.

"Do you want some butterbeer?" Hadley asked softly. "It might, I don't know. It might help." She was clutching the handle of her mug tightly.

I shook my head slightly, looking down at the knit blanket I was threading my fingers through. Someone had placed it on me during the night. My heart swelled at the thought. I was thankful to whoever had done it; but not surprised. Hufflepuff was the 'kind' house. We took care of one another.

_Pull it together_, I chastised myself. _Your friends are concerned. Act like a human being. _

"I'm okay." I answered the question late, and my voice was hoarse. I subconsciously put my hand to my throat, feeling where _his _fingers had been. I forced myself to look at them. For some reason it was hard.

"Do you need anything?" Hadley questioned, her eyes caring.

I swallowed painfully. I needed a lot of things right now. I needed the strength to stop the rising sob in my throat, I needed to eat, I needed people to stop bullying me, I needed my girlfriend, I needed my clothing fixed, I needed people to be held responsible, I needed to be held but at the same time distanced, I needed to just curl up on the couch and turn invisible.

But I couldn't say a damn one.

So I held out my arms and waited for Hadley to approach so I could fall into them.

I sobbed into her shirt, and she stroked my head. I cried for a while, long enough for people to awaken and pass us on their way to the Great Hall. I should have felt embarrassed, but I couldn't make myself.

Glen was on his knees in the sheets, studying me. Something dangerous glinted far back in his pupils. He looked away when I caught it, and he pushed himself to his feet. He gave us a brisk hug and left without a word.

I was hyperventilating, trying to make myself stop crying, when I heard the door open again. Two quick footsteps were heard, and I was hit by a force similar to a train. The person had their hands on my back, but I could feel their arms shaking at my side. When I could disentangle myself from their grip, I looked up and saw a Slytherin logo. Asa held me tightly against her, and over her shoulder I could see Glen closing the door. He caught my eyes and nodded once at me.

I held Asa's robes tightly in my fist, pressing my chin into her shoulder. When I finally pulled away, she crossed her arms over her chest. Her shoulders hunched up and she looked me head-on for the first time since the attack. Her lips were set in a hard line. "I came as soon as I heard. Glen told me what happened."

I nodded quietly, afraid to look into her eyes. I felt…dirty, somehow. She stood silently for a few minutes, waiting for me to say something. The silence stretched out, and I watched Asa's reaction.

My girlfriend's critical eyes raked over my body, stopping briefly at each injury. She took a deep breath, her face dangerously calm, and said, "I'm gonna kill him." She paused, almost unaware she was speaking out loud. "I'm gonna kill him," she repeated. Her arms hung limply at her side. She shook her head, realizing that she should comfort me instead of threaten another student's life.

She sat down on the brick edge of the fire pit, and held her arm out to grasp my hand. "Honey, how are you?"

"I hurt," I said tiredly. I heard shuffling and saw a few more students had gathered in the common room. "Asa, you can't be in here. Only Hufflepuffs are allowed. It's like, an age-old rule."

Asa's light eyebrows raised. "Screw the rules. I'm not leaving you." She looked at the three other students who were watching the exchange. No doubt in concern for Ide, but nonetheless. "Merlin himself will have to drag me out of here." She said it like a challenge to the younger students. One of the kids, a third-year, raised his hands in a surrendering motion.

"I think the rule's stupid," he claimed. "Besides, we all want what's best for Ide. I doubt anyone would report you."

Asa nodded in thanks and turned her head back to me. Her gaze softened. "I love you." She paused, waiting for it to sink in. "I won't let anything bad happen to you." She put her cool hand against my cheek, lightly tracing under my black eye. I reached my hands toward her, and she obliged, holding me comfortingly to her body. Her green cloak wrapped around me like a protective shield, and I let myself drop my defenses for this one moment.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you all for being so patient. :) Sorry for the really short chapter. Next chapter will be in Asa's point of view. **

I was sitting on the floor, my head on my knees, staring into the flames of the fireplace. The fire had a calming, hypnotic effect. Hadley was somewhere behind me, mending my robe, meticulously sewing the black threads close together by hand. I wouldn't blame her if she'd wanted to do it by magic, but she insisted. Many of us Hufflepuffs enjoy crafts, and doing them by magic took away part of the fun, part of the sense of pride after you finish. Her brows were furrowed, and she was almost lost in her work. It was Sunday morning. Asa had left late last night, promising to see me tomorrow- which was now today. Glen sat straight-backed on a wooden chair, talking with a friend of his. Despite the buzz in the common room, it had a muted feeling, pressing heavy on my lungs.

I startled at the sound of footsteps behind me.

A fourth year walked towards me, a plate of cookies balanced in her small palms. "Hi, Ide," she said. She smiled thinly, apologetically.

I patted my hair down, trying to prove that her appearance hadn't ruffled me. She sat next to me, sitting cross-legged. I noticed her pajamas were flour-y. She smelled sweet, like spices.

"I made these cookies for you- the house elves let me cook with them before anyone else woke up." She smiled, putting the plate down in between us. She was silent for a moment- unsure of something. She bit her lip, then looked at me. "…I noticed you haven't been eating much. And I know sugar cookies are your favorite, so…" She looked at the fire in front of her. "You need to eat, Ide."

"Thank you." I swallowed painfully, taking a cookie between my thumb and forefinger. "That's very kind of you."

She smiled. "That's what we do." She shrugged her shoulders. "It goes without saying that all of us are worried about you." She stroked a strand of hair that had fallen from her messy bun. Her hair was the same shade as mine, but her face was narrower. She clenched her hands. "For once, we're sort of worried about ourselves, too. It's scary, knowing there's someone out there who would do such a thing. And we don't know who it is." She looked over at me. "What I'm trying to say, is we sort of understand what it's like. We're all more or less in the same boat."

I nodded, my stomach clenching. I chewed thoughtfully on my cookie. The undercurrent of the fourth-year's speech pressed against me. The rest of my house was scared, because there was no action being taken against the attacker. I imagined my friendslooking over their shoulders as they walked the halls, walking in groups for safety. The thought boiled my insides. I clenched the my hand, only realizing I'd smashed the cookie to bits when they started to _plink_ against the plate.

The girl looked at me with wide eyes, then smiled lightly. She took my hand and wiped it off, brushing the crumbs out of the creases. I was very still. I was reliving my attack. She placed another cookie in my hand.

I stood up, and jammed the sweet in my mouth, chewing thoughtfully. "Can you walk with me a moment?"

"Of course," she replied. "Just give me a moment to change."

She was back very quickly, dressed in black slacks and a gray vest. Her robe was thrown haphazardly over her frame, and she checked for her wand.

Hadley's eyes met mine. "Going somewhere? Need me to come?"

"No, I'm… I'm okay. I'm going to go find Asa. Thank you, though. Thanks for…" I gestured towards my robe, which she was still mending.

Her eyes softened. "Of course." She hugged me, saying, "Be brave."

_That's all I'm doing- being brave, _I thought.

"Ready?" the fourth-year asked.

I nodded. _Ready. _

She led the way out of the common room, supporting my arm as I scrambled out, my muscles shrieking. "Where we going?" she asked breathlessly.

"Slytherin common room." I said.


End file.
